Please wake up
by MeerkatMcGustin
Summary: One-shot about Klaine. Blaine is in hospital, Kurt is visiting him and confeses how he feels about Blaine, but will he wake up?


**A/N: I posted this a while ago, but it was like a wall of writing so i have changed it into its proper layout.**

* * *

Please wake up

I was sat next to Blaine's hospital bed, praying that he would wake up. I'm not religious, but there was nothing else I could do. As I held his cold grey face in my hand, I felt a single hot tear run down my face. 'he can't die, he won't die right?' this was all I could think about, these thoughts were constantly running through my mined.

I had been at his side for five hours, his hair gel had worn out, so his dark curls now lay loose on his face. I could feel my eyes slowly closing, I hadn't slept since the accident. It was all my fault, this should not have happened, I should be the one close the death, not Blaine.

It all took place when Blaine came over my house for the weekend. We wanted to get some fresh air, so I suggested we go to the park. As we made our way there, suddenly out of nowhere kerofsky and his "gang" of Neanderthals came from round the corner. They must of heard me and Blaine coming, because before we could get a chance to turn away, Kerofsky grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall then he spoke "s'up fag" as he said it, I felt his breath beat against my skin, it made a shiver go down my spine. I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him, I was scared to look at what was happening.  
It seemed like they had taken no notice of Blaine, until he ran up to Kerofsky, grabbing his arm, tugging at it, trying to peal the huge hands from around my neck. Kerofsky obviously did not respond well to this.  
He turned to face Blaine, and slowly let go of my neck. As I sank down to the floor, I heard Kerofsky saying "so you want a piece of me, lady boy?"  
The last thing I remember seeing was Kerofsky lunging at Blaine. Even though I could not move or see I could still hear, Blaine screaming and what I could only guess was the sound of punches and kicks,hit him. Right before I blacked out, I heard the sound of foot steps retreating and Blaine whimpering "k-Kurt...please h-help me" and that was it, the next thing know I woke up on the cold floor, next to Blaine who had blood pouring from a gash in his head, I could only guess that he hit the ground with speed, therefore creating the wound. Blaine lay unconscious, lifeless, whilst I dialled the hospital.

I sat with him until the ambulance came, they let me ride in the ambulance with him. Even if he could not feel it, I held his hand the whole way.  
When we got to the hospital I was taken to the waiting room whilst Blaine was taken straight away to surgery."this is all my fault,I should have protected him, that should be me in there." I told this to myself until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a slow beeping noise, coming from a nearby monitor. A nurse saw that I was awake and came up to me, "your friend made it through the surgery, he should wake up any time now, if not then we will take it from there." she spoke with clear concern. "c-can I see him?" there was an obvious tremble in my voice, as tears filled my eyes. Through a see through screen something caught my eye, it was Blaine, he looked so lifeless, my heart broke as I watched him. "of course you can see him, follow me."

The nurse then took me into the room that I had been watching, and showed me to a seat placed directly beside his bed. She then left and I sat down, taking Blaine's hand in mine. I wasn't sure if he could hear, but I wanted to talk to him, "I don't know if you can hear me Blaine, but please wake up.I need you, you're my mentor who I always look up to for courage and guidance, you're my best friend, who I can't live without. You have always been there for me, and the one time you ask for my help, I black out. I honestly don't know why you hang out with me, but I'm glad you do...cause y-you see Blaine, the thing is, I'm in love with you, since the day we met on that stair case, I knew I wanted you, then you took my hand, I swear my heart leapt as soon as you touched me."I could feel a stream of hot tears pouring down my face, I wiped my eyes and continued speaking. "I know this might sound crazy, but when I look at you I see us in the future with a small but cozy house, a dog or cat or some sort of 're always holding me, and telling me that I'm the one and that you love me. I can see us spending our lives together, even if you can't. I'll always want to be with you Blaine, and I will love you for the rest of my life, even if you don't wake up, my heart belongs to you."

I lent on the edge of his bed just cried for what felt like forever, until I felt something going through my hair, it felt soft and gentle. I looked up to see Blaine, he was sat up straight in his bed and he was smiling down at me. I was so happy just to see that look of happiness on his face again. I sat up and hugged him, it was gentle but lasted for a while, when it came to and end he looked at me and whispered "I can hear everything, even when I'm asleep." he then leaned away with a smile on his face. It took me a while to figure out what he ment, then it hit me, he had heard all of what I had said to him. I felt myself blush and muttered "oh my god, Blaine-"  
I was cut off before I could finish my sentence,"Kurt, I just want to say I-"  
I then cut him off "no, Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't want to loose you and-" this time he hadn't said anything to make me stop talking, it was Blaine's soft thin lips pressed against mine, as we pulled away, he looked at me in the eyes and said "I want and see all of those thing too,Kurt.I want you, and only you, I want us together for the rest of our lives." I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. Then he lifted my chin and placed another kiss on my lips, this time it lasted much longer.I could feel the world spin around us as I lay with him, his arms wrapped around me and we both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) review/alert and i will love you!**

**thank you for reading**


End file.
